dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
City
Build a mighty city to conquer Atlantis. Level 11 buildings have Race Specific Art. Dragon Keep Raise your City's Great Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Great Dragon will defend your City with devotion and ferocity. The citizens honor, love and fear the Great Dragon. {C} '' '' {C}The game starts with a level 0 Dragon Keep already built. {C}Requirements: Description/Extra: {C}Benefits: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. Factory The Factory uses rediscovered science to create advanced weaponry and equipment. {C}Fire Mirrors, and Armored Transport blimps are built in the Factory. Each upgrade also allows an additional level of Mercantilism to be researched. Each level of Mercantilism allows an additional simultaneous resource/gold trade to be made. Requirements: Benefits: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Factory you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Fortress See Fortress Garrisons Garrisons allow you to train troops and build your Army. Upgrading it will unlock stronger and better troops. Also every time you upgrade it, your training time will decrease. Building more Garrisons will allow you to queue more troops waiting to be trained. Metalsmith The Metalsmiths employs the latest Metallurgy for construction, armor and weapons. Metals become stronger and lighter as more advanced alloys are discovered. {C}Requirements: Benefits: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Metalsmith you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Muster Point Muster Troops here to issue their marching orders. Attack enemies, reinforce units in the field or send Spies. Upgrade your Muster Point to send more units and larger units at the same time. You can send or recall troops from this building. Remember that each army also needs a General from the Officer's Quarters, unless you send it out to Spy. Requirements: Officers' Quarters In the Officers' Quarters, appoint officers to Generals. Generals command units in the field. Your most successful Generals are awarded stars, which increases the strength of their troops. Requirements: {C}Benefits: Rookery The Rookery is where Swift Strike Dragons and Battle Dragons are raised. Upgrade your Rookery to research higher levels of Dragonry and train your Dragons and riders faster. Requirements: {C}Benefits: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Rookery you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Science Center ' ' Improve technologies with dedicated research in the Science Center. Increase resource production, construction techniques and troops and dragon fighting efficiency by developing technologies. Research is done here. Requirements: {C}Benefits: Sentinel The psychic Sentinel can sense impending attacks. The higher the level of the Sentinel, the more information the Sentinel can perceive. Requirements: Benefits rework | lvl1, 2, 7 and 8 are confirmed ([http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/9955/unbenanntfoz.png see image)]: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Sentinel you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Storage Vault The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. The Storage Vault does not store gold. Upgraded Storage Vaults protect larger quantities of commodities. Note: the Storage Vault does not contribute to your capacity. Requirements: {C}Benefits: {C}Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Storage Vault you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Theater Citizens attend the Theater to be entertained and forget their cares. This increases your city's Happiness. Happier citizens don't mind taxes as much. Every level increased in the Theater will increase citizen happiness by 2% or 3% (varies with level) which means you may then increase the amount that they are taxed by 2% or 3% and thus earn more gold per hour! This is especially useful when trying to earn enough gold to pay for an end level upgrade. Note, however, that a high tax rate reduces production, so if you go too high, your actual income drops. The "sweet spot" is where your tax rate matches as closely as possible the citizen happiness. With a Level 9 Theater, a tax rate of 61% gives a happiness rate of 60% and the highest possible hourly income. Requirements: